Resinous materials, among them, transparent resinous materials, which are represented by polycarbonate or the like, have been utilized widely in various applications while taking advantages of such characteristics as being low specific gravity as well as lightweight, being processed easily, and being strong against shocks compared with inorganic glass. On the contrary, resinous materials have the following disadvantages: their surface is likely to be damaged so that the gloss or transparency is likely to be lost; they are likely to be damaged by organic solvents; or moreover, they are poor in the weatherability (e.g., the photo stability against ultraviolet rays, etc.) and heat resistance; and the like. Consequently, it is often the case that resinous materials are used while being covered with various protective films in order to improve their superficial characteristics.
As such a protective film being good in the wear resistance and weatherability, a hard coating layer is given which is made by curing a photo curing-type coating-agent composition, for instance.
For resinous materials being employed outside, good weatherability is also required along with wear resistance. As a light curing-type coating-agent composition being provided with both wear resistance and weatherability combinedly, a composition for forming wear-resistant coating has been known (see Patent Literature No. 1). The composition includes a monomer mixture, and a photo-polymerization initiator in a specific proportion, respectively. The monomer mixture comprises: colloidal silica fine particles, in which a silane compound having a methacryloyloxy group, an acryloyloxy group or a vinyl group is modified superficially in a predetermined weight proportion; a poly[(meth)acryloyloxyalkyl]isocyanurate; and a urethane(poly)methacrylate, which has an alicyclic framework.
Moreover, another coating-agent composition has also been known (see Patent Literature No. 2). The coating-agent composition includes the following in a specific proportion, respectively: a poly(meth)acrylate of mono- or poly-pentaerythritol; a urethane poly(meth)acrylate, which has at least two radically-polymerizable unsaturated double bonds; a poly[(meth)acryloyloxyalkyl](iso)cyanurate, an ultraviolet absorber; a hindered amine-based light stabilizer; and a photo-polymerization initiator.
An example is also available in which a thermal curing-type coating-agent composition is used. Patent Literature No. 3 discloses a plastic article. In the plastic article, a first layer, which is made by curing a thermo-curing undercoating-agent composition being good in the weatherability, is disposed on a surface of a resinous substrate; and a second layer, which is made by curing a thermo-curing coating-agent composition being good in the wear resistance, is disposed on the first layer.